1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to signals and indicators for rural type mailboxes for the purpose of indicating to any one interested at some distance from said mailbox whether or not the box has been opened.
2. Description of the Prior Art
One of the problems with known prior art devices is that most of them are much more complicated than necessary, and require extensive modification of conventional mailboxes in order to use the indicators with same.
Another known disadvantage is that the mailboxes must be extensively modified in order to add signals and indicators of known prior art devices.
A still further problem is that many of the known devices provide structure within the mailbox itself which involves a person running the risk of catching or scratching one's hand when reaching into the far interior of the mailbox to retrieve mail which has been pushed to the rear thereof.
A further disadvantage of known devices is that the structure involved with the signals or indicators takes up a substantial amount of the former usable room within the mailbox. Thus the capacity for holding many pieces of mail and/or packages is substantially reduced with these type devices.
In general known prior patents which may be pertinent to the invention are as follows:
W. A. Ward; U.S. Pat. No. 2,807,410; Sept. 24, 1957;
E. O. Scheerer; U.S. Pat. No. 3,318,516; May 9, 1967;
F. R. Taylor; U.S. Pat. No. 3,606,141; Sept. 20, 1971;
E. O. Scheerer; U.S. Pat. No. 3,675,845;July 11, 1972;
E. G. Widham; U.S. Pat. No. 3,709,189; Jan. 9, 1973;
R. E. James, Sr.; U.S. Pat. No. 3,722,460; Mar. 27, 1973.